


Stuck in a game

by 10Writing_Noob01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Death, DreamTeam, Gen, George - Freeform, Minecraft, Video Game, dream - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Writing_Noob01/pseuds/10Writing_Noob01
Summary: The group were playing minecraft when out of nowhere they were sucked into the game. The only way out was to defeat the ender dragon.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Inside of the game

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it as this is actually my first fanfic EVER! comment feedback as to what I can do better :)

As the group were playing Minecraft, hanging out, building new stuff...killing each other for lol's. Having a jolly time. Not really knowing what exactly was coming next for their evening.  
"Hey guys my screen is glitching weirdly" Badboyhalo said to the others.  
"Did you get a virus?" Dream said then laughing.  
"NO I DID NOT DREAM!" Badboyhalo yells back.  
As he clicks on everything...Badboyhalo goes quiet.  
"Hey bad you okay? You have gone all quiet" The others asked.  
Still yet to get a respond. Now the other actually getting worried.  
"Do you think something bad happened?" Sapnap asked to get feedback on what the others though.  
"Calm down guys he may just have bad connection or something you know bad wifi" Dream said actually thinking logically.  
Then the others agree with dream because it actually made the most sense. But then Sapnap and George screens then started to glitch too just like bad had said happen to him. Then after a well...silence in both of their ends. Which then leaves Dream and Skeppy the only ones still on call that are talking. Now both actually worried something serious had happen to their friends.  
"Hey do you think that gonna happen to us?" Ask Skeppy really wanting to hear the answer being no even tho he may not believe it himself.  
"No were fine it may just be prank or something idk they can't just disappear out of no where." Dream still thinking of logical reasons not yet jumping to 'something bad had happen' or anything.  
But without a warning Skeppy goes quiet. And Dream sees his screen glitching. Panic finally sinking in. Then darkness.

Dream opens his eyes to be...outside? Looking around he sees some people that look familiar.  
"Bad ,Skeppy ,George and Sapnap?" Dream question to himself.  
Dream start to run where he see them all. But when he runs to them now actually having a good look around him he notices something.  
"This place looks like...MINECRAFT!?" Dream thinks loudly in his head now realising what had happen to them all.  
Dream now reaches the group. He can see that they were talking about something.  
"WHERE ARE WE? I WAS IN MY ROOM ON MY DESK AND NOW IM SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" Sapnap screams.  
"Calm down let's think this through maybe just maybe we could be in a join dream or something?" George suggest.  
Skeppy then walks over to George and hit him in the face. George then yells in pain and looks back at Skeppy.  
"Why did you do that for!?" George shouts at Skeppy.  
"What? I wanted to test your 'dream' theory. Guess it wrong then" Skeppy says with a 'no problem' face.  
Dream then joins the circle of people losing their minds. Once he did that something in his view came up like as if it was like an achievement pop up in Minecraft.  
"Welcome to real life Minecraft! You guys were chosen to be the first people to play this new version of Minecraft! Your aim of the game is to try and get out right? Well the only way for you to do that is to defeat the ender dragon! Simple enough ain't it? Well you guys play Minecraft for like a living so I won't explain more. Good luck players"

The group question now answered but what that answer did was bring in more questions. But the very important question is...if they die in here will they die out there in the real world?  
"Hey guys we are stuck here so we may as well start off with the basic you know, like build a house before dark. Oh and have weapons that is a must!" Dream says breaking the panic in each of his friends eyes.  
George then bringing an idea to the table.  
"What if we break into groups, one going to get stuff and building the house and the others go get food because that is also really important."  
The group pause and think.  
"That a good idea!" Skeppy says breaking the bit of silence thinking because he can see the sun going more closely to being setting and not wanting to waste time.  
"I say Bad ,Sapnap and Skeppy go and build the house. While me and George go get food?" Dream thinking of who should do what.  
Everyone just nods and just agree and go to their ways to get their jobs done. 

~Time passes~

George and Dream see that the sun is setting and that it is getting a bit dark. So they agree to start coming back home as they got plenty of food like carrots ,steak ,pork ,fish and potatos. When they finally see the house that Bad ,Sapnap and Skeppy had built they weren't too mad about it. I mean pretty good size house for 5 people. George and Dream also just made it before dark. The three inside glad to see that they are all safe and sound.  
"How much food did you guys get?" Sapnap ask  
"Some carrots meat and stuff like that. We also found a large farm so we got a lot of food out of that!" Dream said  
"That good. At least we are not gonna starve on their first night here in this world.  
George and Dream go and put away all the foods in the chest. Then they all walk into their own little rooms and go to sleep for the night.


	2. Getting ores

Day 2 of them being stuck in Minecraft. Them hoping it was a mega nightmare or something but when they woke to see they were still in their Minecraft house. They were full of disappointment.  
They all go out to the main room of the house and now thinking of what they should today.   
"Maybe going mining to get iron and stuff like, you know to get stronger weapons and armour" Skeppy suggest an idea.  
The group then agreeing as it made sense, getting iron would be important. Sapnap goes into the chest and get some sticks and stone to make a stone sword and stone pickaxe for everyone for their mission ahead of them. Once everyone was ready they head out to find a cave. They knew it would be easier to find a cave in the mountain biomes. After a long search looking for a cave they finally found one.   
"What if one of us dies?" Badboyhalo says taking a step away from the cave.  
"We kinda don't have a choice as we need to go mining for stuff, anyways anything can kill us we are in danger 24/7 in Minecraft or real life" George stated.  
Badboyhalo still not happy with that answer but still goes with his friends into the cave as he didn't want to feel useless to them. As Dream places a torch at the entrance of the cave he looks at the 3 paths they could go through with torch right in front of him swinging to left then the middle then to right.   
"I say we go to the left as it has more iron than the others do" Skeppy says pointing to the left path.  
They just wanted to get iron fast and not go into the cave too deep to risk their life. As they collect iron while they walk down deeper and deeper to the cave.   
"How much iron do we have guys?" Sapnap ask   
"I have like 41 irons." Dream says  
"I have 38 irons" Badboyhalo answers  
"I have 40 irons" Skeppy says  
"dang guys I only have 32 irons how you get so much?" George says sad to have so less of iron than the others.  
"I mean I have 37 irons but that should be enough." Sapnap said.  
The group set down for a moment to have a break. Normally they wouldn't get tired but because this is real life Minecraft they actually feel what their character would feel. After some time Dream ask.  
"Hey do you guys want to try and get diamonds?"   
"Eh is it worth the risk? It gonna be near lava." George says thinking really hard.  
"I say iron is enough I don't think we need to risk our life for some diamonds, plus it takes too long to find any." Skeppy answer for George.  
Again the group not wanting to waste so much time start to walk back from where they came from in the cave, but then Sapnap though of something.   
"Hey shouldn't we find some lava to make obsidian? You know for the nether portal."   
They had completely forgot about the nether. But like the nether is filled with fire and dangerous creatures then anything in Minecraft but they can also get useful stuff in there too. But is it really worth the risk? One of them could actually die not only getting obsidian because of the lava but in the nether too.   
"Actually we need to go to the nether, we need to make potions to help us heal faster you know less chance of dying. AND most important to make eye of ender to get to the end you know to get out of here?" George says in a serious tone.  
With that reasoning they need to go to the nether. But could that end up costing someone life? Would that really be worth it? They don't really think into that chance, the chance of one of their friends dying. They go back straight down to the cave to find lava which is not hard because it lava. Once they reach to some lava they go melt some of their irons so they could make some buckets. After they collect some lava they then return to go back to the surface. Walking back home. Just barely making it before dawn. After when everyone put their stuff away. They set around ate some food.   
"What would we do if someone were to die?" Badboyhalo says so sad.  
"Hey we are all gonna make it!" Skeppy says smiling to Badboyhalo trying to make him feel better.  
"I mean we play Minecraft for like a living so we should be pretty good, so we wont die easily." Says Dream.   
They start to chat normally, laughing. Actually having a good time for the first time since they got there. But if only they knew that would be the last time they would have felt joy in this world.


	3. Nether

The whole gang was up and early to get ready to go to the nether. They then pick a spot to place their portal.   
"Right outside the house would be good?" George says   
"Yeah would be easier to get to anyways" Dream answered  
They then start building the portal, again being real like it took sometime to build for the blocks were heavy. Once blocks were in place, Sapnap has the lighter in hand ready to light up the portal.   
"Ready guys?" Sapnap says all dramatically   
"Yes!" Badboyhalo plays along.  
Sapnap then finally lights the portal which then turns all purple. It looks way cooler in real life then in Minecraft could ever so I guess that not that bad.   
"Wonder how it would feel like going through?" Says Skeppy.  
"Never though of that, well I guess we be finding out soon" George says before stepping right up to the portal.  
"He just like that walked in?" Badboyhalo says just really confused to how carefree he just became.  
"Nah just a portal you should be more scared of the other side" Say Dream before jumping into the portal.   
Everyone then jumps in because I'm not gonna type in all of them jumping in. The change in colour tho. All red around them. And the change in heat too, it was way hotter in here. I mean it makes sense there a lot of fire around. The group then go searching for a fortress because that where the stuff they need is located. Walking over hills, down some trees which is surprising how none have burnt. But they are not here to question logic. After sometime had passed they can see a long tall building.  
"We found it! we found it!" Badboyhalo yells and jumping in excitement   
"Nice" George thumb up for some reason.   
They build a bridge and safely got across to the fortress.   
"Everybody have your sword ready we all know to keep a look out for monsters" Says George to remind the group.  
As they creep around it was odd there was...nothing. Till they creep closer to this hallway and hear some flame sounds.   
"Could that be a blaze?" Skeppy question  
"Im pretty sure let be careful guys" George says then leads the group in.  
After reaching the end of the hallway, he looks to the right and there in the open was a blazes and some spawner.  
"Ready guys?" George says and put his sword in front of him.  
"Im gonna count down okay? 1,2,3!" George yells and run toward the blaze having the first hit.   
Then everyone else joined and they killed 4 already.   
"Any blaze rods?" George turns having his back open (Not like a wound just to say)  
"I got 1" Sapnap says.  
"Me too!" Dream says.  
"How many do we need?" Badboyhalo ask.  
"We need 12 but we got 2 so 10" George replies back and turns back to face the spawner.  
Another 3 blazes had spawned. They killed more blazes and had finally got 12 blaze rods.  
"Is that all we need?" Skeppy ask George.  
"Yeah we can just get pearls from towns we find so let go it dangerous here." George says.  
And right when George turned away a ghast fireball nearly hits George making him jump. He then turns around with sword in the ready.  
"George you can't kill it with that sword it too far away!" The others yells.  
"Anyone have a bow?" George ask.  
"Yes I do!" Dream yells to George.  
"Can I borrow it?" George yells back.  
Dream nods and throws it to George. He then turns and pulls back on the bow aiming at the ghast. He then lets go and gets a head shot. But the ghast throws 2 more fireballs but were aimed at the others behind him.  
"George lets not risk it and let's go!" Everyone else yell to George.  
"NO what if it follows us and get us when we are running? That be no good I'm killing it right now!" George says with his head turn to face them which was a mistake.  
The ghast get a hit on George and since he didn't have full armour only a chest plate and helmet. He took a lot of damage.   
"See you're hurt let's go now!" Dream yells out to George   
"No I said NO I'm gonna kill it no matter what" George shout at Dream  
Dream was not happy about George being so stubborn. So Dream started to walk to him. But he nearly get hit by a fireball.  
"Come on!" Skeppy yells.  
"You guys get inside the fortress so you're safe." Dream yells not needing a chance of more people getting hurt.   
"You should go to I'll be fine I'll catch up too you know I will, trust me Dream" George just looking at him in the corner of his eye still firing at the ghast.  
Dream didn't want to but he trusted George he knows he wouldn't be killed by just a ghast would he?   
"Okay you promised! You are coming back! I trust your word on it!" Dream yells then start to run to the others.   
They run to the portal for safety. George aims at the ghast and release his fingers on the strings of the bow. As the arrow spins in the air to hit the ghast. The ghast falls down dead. But when George turn to run to the others. His last heart disappeared.  
*Georgenotfound was slained by a ghast*  
He didn't noticed the ghast had shot it last fireball and because George was on one heart, it got him.  
When Dream saw the pop up he could not believe he was dead., George...just like that. He had no time right now to be upset he had to get out of there with the others. Once they reach the portal they jump in right away. They are now safe back to the 'normal' world. But this time down with a team member.


	4. Ender pearls

Dream falls to his knees and just cries.   
"If I stayed behind he could still be alive!" Dream says having tears drip down under his mask.  
The others go on their knees as well and just have a group hug.   
"Hey it not your fault he said for us to go. It was George choice." Says Sapnap also starting to cry.  
Then the whole group cried for a moment, for the lost of George. But they had to keep going. They need to find a village to get pearls from.  
"Lets go, we still have a mission at hand" Skeppy said then stands up.  
Everyone then stood on their feet and started to walk. After searching for a village for sometime they see a bit of a house behind a tree. They had found a village. They went up to a villager and see what they needed to trade them with. They needed to trade the villager some rotten flesh to get emerald. That was easy as they fight zombies who get too close to ther house and wont let them sleep. They got 5 emeralds. Now they needed gold to trade the villager to get more emerald.  
"Hey bad didn't you find some gold while we were mining?" Sapnap asked.  
"Yeah I got like 4 gold ores" Badboyhalo replied.  
He then handed it over to Sapnap to trade them in. They got 2 emeralds. The last thing they needed to trade the villager was rabbit foot before they made it to the pearl section. Lucky they found this village in the desert so rabbits are everywhere. They then took off but Sapnap to kill some rabbits. After many dead rabbits later they had enough feet.   
"12 rabbit feet?" Sapnap says once the group came back.  
"Yep" They said and give them too Sapnap.  
Once he traded with the villager they got 5 emeralds. Which leaves them with 12 emeralds. They finally made it to the pearl section of the trading. Once Sapnap got the pearls they pass him the blaze powder and he makes ender pearls! The group were happy. Now they just need to work on getting better armour and weapons. Just iron ain't gonna cut it.   
"Oh muffins we have to go back into the caves for diamonds?" Badboyhalo says sadly  
"Yeah we kinda have to or we could die easier so better suit up good or death will come" Says Skeppy.   
The group now again on a search for a new cave. After again long time they found a cave. With torch in hand they go in, while they are going deeper they leave some torches on the walls so they know where they came from. The deeper they go, the more lava they come across.   
"We must be close to some diamonds right?" Ask Badboyhalo.  
"Yeah we should be" Dream said.  
Turning a corner and the flame light landing on something...something shiny...something blue...  
"DIAMONDS!" Dream yells out.  
They were excited! After mining it they got 7 diamonds! But they forgot they need enough for 4 people. This is gonna take a while.   
"Ah man we gonna need to find more!" Skeppy grunts being annoyed about it.  
Once again the group set off to find some more. After repeating it again and again. It was a long process in collecting diamonds. It was painful how long it took. THEY NEEDED 104 DIAMONDS! (did my math) After hours of mining they finally got enough.   
" Guys we did it we really did it, we got enough diamonds" Sapnap giving high fives to everyone.  
When they were walking back up the path of torches they made out of the cave, they heard a hiss behind them. It they took them a moment to realise what it was.   
"HEY WATCH OUT!" Skeppy yells having his Shield out and covers Bad.  
BOOM! The walls and ceiling of the cave crumbling down around them.   
"SKEPPY! BAD!" Dream and Sapnap yell.  
The rocks had buried the both of them. Dream and Sapnap started to mine down trying to get them out. After some mining later they got them out. They were fine because of their armour and shield Skeppy used to cover them both.  
"YOU GUYS OKAY?" Sapnap ask as he grabs Skeppy hand and pulls him out.  
"Yeah were fine, I didn't take A lot of damage and so did Bad." Skeppy replies to Sapnap.  
"Thank goodness! We could of lost all of the diamonds!" Sapnap says and laugh a bit.  
Skeppy laughed too. After they got Bad out they go back to getting out of the cave. Once they breathe in the fresh air, they take a break after all of that. Sitting on a hill. It was silence for a bit.  
"I still can't believe George is dead" Sapnap says hand on his cheek.   
"We just hope it doesn't mean he dead dead" Skeppy says trying to think of something to make everyone feel better.  
"And what if he isn't? Would be my fault if he dead! I should of stayed behind maybe he be alive or if I didn't pass him the bow he would of had no choice but to run away with us! Im so stupid" Dream says looking down at the ground.  
"Hey it not your fault no one could of though he would of died." Badboyhalo says trying to make him feel better.   
But Dream still feel guilty for George's death. After some more silence someone speaks up.  
"Hey guys I think we should head back home he gonna be dark soon." Skeppy then points to the sky of where the sun was.   
Everyone then got up and started to walk back home. Once they reach home once again barely making it before sunset. Getting inside and putting away all of their stuff and just eating as they hadn't eaten the whole day which is surprising how they are still alive for that fact but who knows. After eating they all once again go back to their rooms. Maybe this may be their last night in this weird Minecraft world who knows.


	5. End portal

As everyone woke. As normal all meeting up main room.   
"Today we need to find the end portal so we can fight the ender dragon and FREEDOM" Badboyhalo said.  
After hearing how close they are to the end they feel excited! I don't think they will ever play Minecraft again after this. But after everyone got their stuff from the chest they go out.   
"So we just throw this ender pearl up in the air and we follow it" Dream explained  
Of course he would know that so well after all those speed running videos. Once Dream throw the pearl in the air they see purple smoke come from it. And it started to move. While they follow the pearl they kill animals on the way to collect some more food. Once the pearl stopped they noticed it kinda stopped above water.  
"Dang it in the water" Dream sighs.  
"In the water? Dang just our luck." Skeppy grunts   
They all enter the water but one thing they forgot about Minecraft update is the drowned. Sapnap felt something grab him by the ankle and then..  
"SAPNAP!" Badboyhalo yells.  
Sapnap had been dragged into the water. Dream without a second though drive in after him. Which leaves Badboyhalo and Skeppy in the surface. Silence... It all happen so fast. Sapnap was there and then...He wasn't.  
"Do you think they drowned?!" Badboyhalo starts to panic.  
" It Dream they gonna be just fine" Skeppy says   
Skeppy then kept swimming. To where the ender pearl is floating above of the water. He then turns to Badboyhalo waving to him to come also. Badboyhalo thinks for a moment before swimming to him.   
"You got to hold your breath okay? Have your pickaxe at the ready I can see the building from here." Skeppy says too Badboyhalo.  
"Okay just hold my breath...What if the others worry where we are?! We should just wait for them what if something goes wrong?" Badboyhalo says having doubts.  
"They know where we are, look if it makes you feel better I'll make a sign showing where we went" Skeppy said  
Skeppy somehow placed a block on the water wrote on the sign.   
"Feel better now?" Skeppy ask Badboyhalo   
"Yeah very much stupid muffin how would it feel to go and save your friend and then come back and see your other friends just went missing too?" Badboyhalo says back at Skeppy.  
"Yeah yeah what ever, anyways let go" Skeppy says waving his hand in front of him when he said yeah yeah.  
This time Skeppy not waiting for Badboyhalo to have another doubt about it. He worried about another drowned finding them. Badboyhalo follows behind not wanting to wait either. Once they reach the building below Skeppy started to mine a block well Badboyhalo mined another above to make it faster. Once they break it they drive right in which then leaves them looking like dying fish out of the water before getting onto their feet. They both coughed and shake a bit to get some water out of their armour.   
"Okay now to actually find this place." Skeppy says   
Badboyhalo following close behind Skeppy when they walk through this place. Of course there was monsters to fight but just you're normal mobs, so they did fine. They went down some stairs, through hallways and opening doors. Before finally.  
"Look!" Skeppy points  
"There the portal we did it!" Skeppy says so excited.  
They both high five each other.   
"What should we do to make it easier for them to find it?" Ask Badboyhalo  
"Hmm, ah maybe just placing dirt blocks around the door to the portal and the hallway that leads here and I'll write a sign if they just don't get it because they would go and read it like any curious person" Skeppy says.  
They just do that. Now back to Dream and Sapnap and see how they are doing. As Dream swims after Sapnap. He reaches his hand out to Sapnap which duh he grabs and Dream pulls Sapnap. As a drowned not that strong the drowned loses it tight grab around Sapnap ankle. Dream then after pulling Sapnap up closer to the surface he swings his sword at the drowned which is slower because science. so it not as strong and didn't do as much damage then it would of above the surface. But after some hits he kills the drowned. He quickly swims back up. Dream coughing crazily for just some fresh air.   
"You okay Dream?" Sapnap ask Dream.  
After Dream catches his breath.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you take any damage? Any wounds?" Dream ask questions to Sapnap.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine nothing wrong but the question is where the others at." Sapnap said.  
Dream hadn't notice Skeppy and Badboyhalo weren't around. He turns to see some floating sign on the water. He swims to it and reads   
"Me and Bad had gone down to find the portal hope you didn't die :p"   
Of course Skeppy would do something like this. Dream sighs, at least they are okay.   
"They went down, let go then. Don't want to keep them waiting" Dream said and once again drives back in the water.  
Sapnap close behind. Once they found the hole in the wall that Skeppy and Bad had made they go through there. They also looked like dying fishes out of the water. After getting up they both go looking for the portal. It was more easy for them as there weren't very many mobs around just some here and there. They then walk down a hallway to see a tall pile of dirt around a door with a sign.  
"Were in here"   
The sign read. Okay they had found it. Dream opens the door and sees Skeppy and Badboyhalo.  
" You guys are alright!" Badboyhalo then hugs Dream and Sapnap.   
"Of course we are!" Sapnap said.  
"Now let place these pearls so we can get to killing that damn dragon!" Dream said.  
He then walks up to the portal and started to place all of them in their right places. After placing 11 he had one more left. Once that pearl was set, the Portal had turned on. You could feel it sucking you in. That how powerful it felt.  
"You ready guys? There no turning back now" Dream turns to face the others.  
"Lets jump in together!" Badboyhalo suggest.  
"Yeah as a group!" Sapnap agreed.  
Once everyone was in each side of the portal.(It worked perfectly because there 4 and not 5 a odd number, anyways)   
"3,2,1!" Dream counted down.   
And all of them jumped in.


	6. The end

Tall towers with bright purple lights coming from the top. They were actually at the end. They have been through this so many times before, but yet they were so scared. Was because their life was on the line this time? They not even sure if they actually die in real life. But they don't want to find out if it was true. They hear the roaring of the dragon and look up.  
"WATCH OUT!" Skeppy yells and runs.  
The dragon had started attacking them. But for some reason Sapnap didn't move he had his sword out and hit the dragon. The others knew there was no point in attacking the dragon if the 10 towers were still working in healing the dragon. And as everyone thought the dragon went back up healed it self.   
"What are you doing Sapnap?" Badboyhalo asked.  
"I kinda forgot about the towers" Says Sapnap feeling a bit dumb.   
While everyone were talking Dream had already taken down 3.   
"Come on guys help me!" Dream yells.   
The others then started to run around shooting at the towers with their arrows but they were not as good at aiming then Dream but they did it. They only needed to take down 3 more. Now 2...okay 1 more......Okay they got them all. They were ready to fight the ender dragon. The whole point of their mission was to kill that damn dragon and they would be free.   
"You Bad and Skeppy go right and me and Sapnap go left" Dream ordered.   
Everyone did as they were told and went to where they were suppose to be. Bad and Sapnap with their swords ready while Dream and Skeppy with their bow. They shot at the dragon till it went down at the centre. Which then brings Badboyhalo and Sapnap swinging their swords at the dragon, attacking. The dragon health was now past half way point. They were getting close to killing the dragon. But then the dragon shoot at Dream which then Brought his health down pretty bad. He runs away not wanting to be killed. That leaves 3 people fighting. Bringing the dragon down even more being SO close. Once again shots this time at Skeppy. They had lost their bow people. As Skeppy ran off to heal too. The cries of the dragon as Badboyhalo and Sapnap kept attacking it. The sounds of it wings. The dragon attacks again. At Sapnap. But Sapnap didn't run away.  
"Did it not damage you that much?" Badboyhalo asked Sapnap.  
"Oh it did a lot of damage but we are so close I think I'll be fine plus it would be hard on one people attacking anyways" Sapnap said.  
Badboyhalo was a bit worried but didn't think much of it. Still attacking the dragon it once again attacks. Do I even have to say it...It was Bad. Badboyhalo stepped back. He didn't want to leave Sapnap alone as he was hurt too. But that attack did a lot to him so if he keeps fighting he gonna die If he gets hit again.   
"Lets just back off a bit I'm sure Skeppy and Dream can come back and finish the job." Badboyhalo said starting to move back.  
"Im to close I can kill it right now, you can go" Sapnap said not even looking away from the dragon not even a moment.  
"Okay if you say so" Badboyhalo said, then thinking to him self that this situation felt a bit familiar.   
After a bit of hitting the dragon. The dragon once more attacked. Which cause Sapnap to be on 1 and half hearts. But for some reason he just didn't want to back down. He backs off for a bit and looks down to his hand. TNT. He looks back to his friends. Should he do this? Was it worth the risk? Is this a good idea. He doubted the idea it was meant to be like a plan B if things go wrong. Had things gone wrong? I mean he about to die and he alone and all the others were injured too. So did he need to do it? He shakes his head. Looks up at the dragon's health bar.   
"So close" He thought to him self.  
Then he once again looked down to his hands. Was he gonna do it? He looks back to the others and just... waved with a smile on his face not his normal smile though. But a smile filled with pain in it. But he had to do it. Other wise they would all die and that not good at all and he didn't want that to happen. Sapnap starts to run towards the dragon and jumps on it.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAPNAP!!!" the others shouted too Sapnap.  
But he said nothing. Not like if he did would they be able to hear him over the dragon loud roars and wings. He holds the TNT tightly and grabs his lighter and set the string on the TNT alight. The hissing sound of it as it burns the string as it gets shorter and shorter, getting closer and closer to the bomb. It took a moment for it to sink in what Sapnap was doing.  
"Wait...STOP YOU DON'T HAVE TO.." Dream plead cut short as bright light of the TNT going off alit the dark sky.   
All of them putting their arm over their eyes to shade them from the bright light. After the light went away. They could see a tiny body fall from the sky.  
"SAPNAP!" Dream yells and runs to where his body was falling too.  
Then the others close behind Dream. Once they reach Sapnap, Dream grabs Sapnap, starting to stop the bleeding from all over his body.  
"GIVE ME THE HEALING POTION!" Dream yells to the others.   
Skeppy pass it to him. And tries to give it to Sapnap. But it couldn't drink it. As he kept coughing blood out.   
"COME ON SAPNAP DRINK IT!" Dream yells having Sapnap in him arms still trying.   
"Stop..." Sapnap said weakly, using all his strength to push Dream hand with the potion away.  
"It too late for me" Sapnap gives such a weak smile.   
"NO NO NO YOU CAN STILL LIVE!" Dream shouted then started to cry.  
Sapnap body slowly fading. He didn't want to lose another person not if he can save them this time. No not this time he gonna stop it, he gonna save him.  
"I just want...comfort in my last moments...please." Sapnap said staring into Dream eyes pleading with him to just stop.  
It took a moment to see what Sapnap wanted. Dream gives Sapnap a hug. Then Skeppy and Badboyhalo join in for a group hug. They stayed like that till they could not feel anymore of Sapnap.

Sapnap was blown up by TNT


	7. Back in real life

They stayed there on the ground for a moment. To let it really sink in that Sapnap really gone. The worse thing about Minecraft deaths is that their bodies just disappear, there nothing left of them anymore.   
"Let go guys, I mean there a chance they're still alive you know?" Skeppy stood up.  
Badboyhalo got up too. But Dream stayed on the ground for a bit longer. He was frozen. Tears falling down his cheeks. But this time with just a face with no emotion, nothing but tears to show the great pain he in. I mean at least this time Sapnap had love in his last moments but what about George? He had to die alone.   
"Dream!" Badboyhalo yelled.  
Breaking Dream out of his head. He uses his jumper to wipe the tears off his face. Then getting up.   
"It about time we get out of here. Man I don't think I'll play Minecraft again after this." Skeppy said.  
As they all walk up to the portal looking down being met with darkness and stars.   
"Ready guys?" Skeppy said.  
"Yep I want out already" Badboyhalo said.  
Dream stayed silence, he hadn't really said anything after Sapnap passed. They both don't blame him but for them they just want to leave without losing more people. They all grab each other hands so they could jump together.   
"1!" Skeppy   
"2!" Badboyhalo  
"..." Dream turned his head to look around.  
"3." Dream.  
They all jump in together. They feel this weird feeling. Like someone had just thrown them. They open their eyes violently and for some reason gasping for air. They were back. Sitting at their desk. Looking blankly at their computer screen where it was lifted. Playing Minecraft. The first thing Dream did was call Sapnap and George.   
"HELLO HELLO YOU GUYS THERE!" Dream yelled.  
Hope just hope that maybe just maybe they could be alive. I mean there no way they died. Could it? Minecraft was a harmless game. They never once though they could actually die! After half hour just yelling and waiting for a reply...nothing. Dream slowly removes his headset and place it in his lap. Looking down.  
"The..y're actu..ally de..ad." Dream mumbled and stuttered to him self.  
Waves of tears falling down. He couldn't believed it. George...Sapnap...gone. After sometime. Dream held his hand into a fist and looks up and just.  
SMASH  
The computer screen was broken. You could barely make out the colours on the screen. Dream shakes his hand then looks and see blood dripping. But does nothing about it. I mean he not the one dead...he not dying. So why bother.   
"Dre...am..." Dream heard from his headset just barely.   
He just looks down at it. He then realised something. I mean before they were sent to the Minecraft world...he wasn't muted. They heard the noise of the computer smashing. He puts his headset back on and just mumbles not really saying anything, he really didn't know what to say to be honest.   
"Hey you okay? What was that?" Badboyhalo asked.   
Badboyhalo and Skeppy were given just silence in Dream end.   
"Hey I know we lost our friends but...just don't forget we have each other to pull through this." Skeppy said.   
Dream knew he was right I mean he not the only one in pain they are too. But Dream just wanted to be by himself right now. Time to think before he can talk to anyone else.   
"Hey guys I think I'll take some time off just to...get my self together" Dream finally saying something.  
"Yeah I don't blame you. I think I'm gonna do the same" Skeppy said.  
"Same here I think we all do." Badboyhalo said.  
They all leave the chat, I don't know about Dream tho because of his computer but they lifted. 

Dream then looks up after once again removing his headset.

"Is this even really a happy ending? Feels a whole lot like a bad ending to me."


End file.
